Demon Matter
by RicTonyLi
Summary: Enishi Kibou, like all kids his age, wants to become a Pro Hero. However, he'll need to face not only a group of villains rising to power, but his own personal demons. No Deku fanfic (sorry).(Characters and powers from The Seven Deadly Sins) A bit of OOCness, mostly on the SDS side
1. Chapter 1 (Updated)

**Welcome to the rewrite. I know I said that I was only going to rewrite Chapters 5 and 6, but I realized this part of the story could use some touch-up, too. Not changing Chapter 1, though. That's staying the same (or at least until I can get enough time to rewrite it). Either way, enjoy the rewrite!**

 **Update: Yeah so this chapter is now chapter 1. Sorry for those who liked the previous chapter, but it just didn't fit with the new direction I wanted the story to take.**

* * *

Quirks. Meta abilities. Superpowers. or whatever you call them.

These were superhuman abilities that allowed people to do wondrous and extraordinary things.

It started in Qingqing City, located in China. A baby was born, and this baby had an unusual ability: It could glow! Not long after, people all over the world began to manifest these abilities. It was unknown how such a phenomenon was happening, but soon, having Quirks became the norm for the world. Currently, 80% of the world's population has Quirks.

However, like all things, bad things came with the good. Some people used their Quirks for selfish and deplorable reasons. With people like this existing, a profession thought only able to remain fantasy soon became reality!

Superheroes! But before people could become heroes, they had to be taught. And this is where our story begins.

* * *

U.A. High School was regarded as the best hero school in Japan. There were four departments (Heroes, General Education, Support and Management), but most applicants who applied to this school wanted to be in the Heroes Department. However, the school not only boasted the best heroics education, but it also boasted the most ruthless entrance exam, designed to cull the worthy from the unworthy. And our protagonist just happened to be one of the examinees.

"Okay, you can do this." A teen told himself. He had messy snow-white hair and scarlet red eyes. He stood at a slightly above-average height of 5'9". He wore the traditional gakuran or middle school boy's uniform, and a pair of red sneakers with white straps across the top. He carried an orange backpack on his back. And on the right side of his forehead stood a black, swirly birthmark.

"It's like big bro says: it's okay to be scared. Everybody gets scared. Just don't let your fears control you." He said to himself. "After all, you've taken exams before...and failed most of them..." he followed up glumly. He wasn't very good at pep talks.

"Out of the way, shit-stain!" A brash voice screeched, causing the white-haired teen to flinch in response. The source of the voice was a teen close to our protagonist's age. He had red eyes and ash-blonde hair. He wore the same gakuran. This was Katsuki Bakugou. Before the white-haired teen could say anything or even comply with the teen's request, Bakugou shoved him hard out of the way. He watched as Bakugou proceeded toward the main building of U.A. without saying anything else. He then clutched his fist hard. He hated how Bakugou treated others' but was even more pissed with himself on just letting it happen.

'Why do I keep letting him do this to me?' he wondered. He then looked from Bakugou to the U.A. building. 'The entrance exam will happen whether you like it or not.' He took a deep breath and steeled himself. 'Let's do this!' He took one step forward, but that's all that needed to happen for him to trip

'What the hell did I even trip on?!' He thought in his head, silently cursing the clumsiness he inherited from his mother as he prepared to smash his face on the concrete. However, before his face could do so, he found himself floating, his face a few centimeters from the ground. He then felt turned so he was now standing up and then he landed back on the ground.

"What the-"

"Oh, sorry for using my Quirk on you." A female voice said. He turned and came face to face with a brunette girl. She wore a coat over her uniform, which helped to complement her endowed, slender figure. He also took notice of the little pad on the tips of her finger that resembled the paws of an animal. The white-haired teen's face flushed.

"Uh, t-thank you?" he stuttered, unsure of himself. If he was being honest, he had never talked with a girl other than his mother, his sisters, and his aunts. But here we was now, having a pretty brunette talking to him, who showed genuine concern for him. These two things alone were foreign concepts to him, and his brain was still trying to process.

"...Shoes."

"What?" he asked.

"I like your shoes," she said, pointing at his feet.

"Oh, thanks."

"Wait a second..." she said as she got a closer look at his shoes. Are those Sonic Booms?!" The white-haired teen was shocked by the girl's yelling, but he found the strength to answer.

"Y-Yes, they are."

"Wow! But, aren't they like super hard to get?! How did you get those?!" she shouted more, some passerby gave her weird looks.

"M-My-My brother got them for me." he stuttered out.

"Really?! Does he work for the manufacturer or something?" she asked.

"You could say that..." suddenly, a look of awareness painted the girl's face.

"I should probably get going." She said as she began to turn away from him towards UA's main building. "What's your name?"

"Er, Enishi. Enishi Kibou." the white-haired teen said.

"Cool! I'm Ochako Uraraka. See you around!" she said with a wave of her hand and proceeded into UA.

* * *

 **(Inside…)**

Enishi took a seat in the spacious amphitheater with the other students from his school (Bakugo included). Once all the students were seated a man with headphones walked up the podium. Enishi immediately knew he was.

"It's the pro-hero Present Mic!" Enishi murmured.

"WELCOME TO MY LIVE SHOW!" the pro-hero shouted, making some of the students jump in fright. "EVERYBODY SAY HEEEEEEEEEY!" He added as he cupped his ear and turned it to the crowd. However, nobody responded.

'Wow, tough crowd.' Enishi thought as he looked at all the other students. The silence the pro-hero got did little to deter his excited demeanor.

"WOW, YOU CAN PRACTICALLY FEEL THE EXCITEMENT!" Present Mic said in a half-cheery, half-sarcastic tone. "ANYWAY, I'M HERE TO PRESENT THE GUIDELINES OF YOUR PRACTICAL! ARE YOU READY?!"

The pro-hero again met only silence.

"GREAT! THAT'S SOME GREAT ENTHUSIASM YOU GUYS GOT! NOW, THIS IS HOW THE TEST WILL GO!" The big screen behind Present Mic then displayed a map, which showed several locations marked with letters. "YOU'LL BE EXPERIENCING TEN-MINUTE LONG "MOCK CITYSCAPE MANEUVERS!" BRING WHATEVER YOU WANT! AFTER THIS, YOU'RE GOING TO BE GOING TO YOUR ASSIGNED TESTING LOCATION!"

Bakugou said something, but Enishi chose to ignore him. He needed to listen to what Present mic saying, and the last thing he needed was for Bakugou to get on his nerves before one of the biggest tests he had to take.

The screen then changed to show black silhouettes of the goomba, koopa troopa, and piranha plant from Super Mario Bros. Each had the numbers one, two, and three along with the letter "p" next to it in the center of each one respectively.

"EACH KIND OF SITE IS FILLED WITH FAUX VILLAINS! POINTS WILL BE REWARDED BASED ON THE VILLAIN'S DIFFICULTY! USE YOUR QUIRKS TO DEFEAT THE VILLAINS AND EARN POINTS! THAT'S YOUR GOAL, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ALSO, NONE OF THAT ANTI-HERO STUFF OR YOU'RE GETTING THE BOOT! GOT IT?!"

"Excuse me, may I ask a question?!" A voice from the crowd shouted out. It came from a tall, muscular, bespectacled student that had just stood up.

"On the pamphlet, it told us that there would be four enemies, and yet you have only shown us three! Such an error is an embarrassment to a top-tier academy such as U.A.! We all came here to learn how to be heroes!" He shouted. Everyone in the amphitheater sweatdropped.

'Dude, tone it down, will ya?' Enishi thought as he observed the student.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! NICE CATCH EXAMINEE 7111! THE FOURTH VILLAIN IS...SPECIAL, YOU COULD SAY! HE'S MORE OF AN OBSTACLE! YOU REMEMBER THE GAME SUPER MARIO BROTHERS? REMEMBER THOSE THWOMP THINGS? IT'S THE SAME THING! THE FOURTH VILLAIN IS GONNA RAMPAGE AROUND EACH SITE. FEAR NOT, THERE'S ONLY ONE AT EACH SITE! IT'S NOT WORTH ANY POINTS, SO YOU PROBABLY SHOULD AVOID IT!"

"THAT'S ALL FROM ME! I LEAVE YOU ALL WITH OUR SCHOOL'S MOTTO. NAPOLEON BONAPARTE ONCE SAID: "A TRUE HERO NEVER STOPS OVERCOMING THE MISFORTUNES IN LIFE!" **PLUS ULTRA!** BREAK A LEG OUT THERE!"

* * *

 **(Testing Site B)**

Within a few minutes, Enishi and several other examinees were ushered to their assigned testing sites. The testing site was a gigantic urban setting that looked to be about 30 blocks enclosed by a big wall. The examinees stood in front of the gates, equipping various equipment and tools. Enishi had changed his outfit from his school uniform to a black shirt and black athletic pants. He still wore his bright red Sonic Booms. In his left hand, he held a short sword sheathed in a scabbard. The scabbard itself was black with golden designs. Enishi drew the sword and looked at his reflection in the blade. The sword itself had a triangular blade, a red handle, and a circular hilt. Close to the hilt, there were words engraved into it. The engraving said: _Stand tall, stand strong. From your big sis, Liz_.

'Liz…' Enishi echoed in his thoughts. 'Lend me some strength.'

"I see what you're doing." someone said. Enishi turned his head and saw that it was the bespectacled student from earlier.

"And what would I be doing?" Enishi said with a frown.

"You're trying to intimidate everyone by bringing out that sharp sword. Well, let me tell you this, it's not working!" The student boldly declared. By this time, all the other examinees had noticed the altercation between the two and looked on.

"Why the hell is that kid carrying a sword?"

"Probably 'cause his Quirk's weak."

"Or maybe he doesn't have a Quirk?"

"Ha! Quirkless shit thinks he can be a hero by swinging a sword around!"

These were the comments they said about Enishi. He ignored them. He heard them all before when he was a kid. They didn't bother him, at least, not anymore. He still clutched his sword tightly.

"Hasn't anyone told you to not judge a book by its cover?" Enishi spat with a calm, but angry tone. "Did it ever occur to you that I am just trying to compose myself, instead of just outright assuming I'm trying to psyche everybody out?"

The bespectacled student was taken aback by Enishi's sharp tone. "I-"

"No, you didn't." Enishi cut him off. "You automatically just assumed it just by looking at me. You assumed that since I have this sword with me, I must be trying to start trouble. You know, how about instead of worrying about me, you focus on yourself and mind your own goddamn business. You think you can do that smartass?!" Enishi proceeded to walk away, not even bothering to wait for the teen's response.

'Dammit, almost lost it there.' Enishi thought to himself as he stopped walking and breathed deeply to calm himself down.

"AAANNNDDD BEGIN!" Present Mic shouted suddenly from his faraway perch. The gates to the test site suddenly opened. Everyone else looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces. "WELL?! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! THERE'S NO COUNTDOWN IN REAL LIFE! GET IN THERE!"

Enishi darted into the testing grounds, the other examinees behind him. They began to split off down the other sections of the fake urban setting until it was just Enishi left. Then, Enishi came face-to-face with his first target: a one-pointer. With sword in hand, he lopped off the head of the mechanical villain with ease. He then activated his Quirk as he jumped into the air, wrapped his dark energy around his arm creating a demonic hand, and slammed it into a two-pointer, sending said robot into a building with a smashed head.

'Three points...not a lot, but a good start!' Enishi said in his thoughts as he sprinted off. He came across two more one-pointers. A big pitch-black hand and a sword to both of their heads. Two more points. Five points in total. He sprinted away, taking a left down at an intersection. He cut through two unsuspecting two-pointers. His total was now nine.

* * *

 **Enishi Kibou**

 **His Quirk: Demon Mark**

 **When in its inactive state, it takes the form of a small, black, swirly mark on Enishi's forehead.**

 **When in its active state, the mark grows and spreads around the body. Not only that, but it also increases the user's strength and durability and it gives Enishi the ability to generate and manipulate a black substance he has dubbed "demon matter." Enishi can utilize demon matter for a slew of purposes.**

* * *

"HHIYYAAAHHH!" a feminine voice rung through the street, followed by a loud clang of metal. Enishi looked up and saw a one-pointer flying right at him. He barely had time to dodge as he rolled out of the way, shrapnel nicked his skin and making made some cuts.

'The hell?' Enishi said as he held his sore arm. He looked at the one-pointer and saw an odd sight. There were two holes in it. The girth of both crevices was rather big. Enishi turned to the source. The source was a girl who looked to be about his age. He couldn't see her face for her back was now to him, but he could make out some key features. She had wavy blonde hair that reached down to the middle of her back. She wore a short white tank top that showed a bit of her stomach and turquoise pants. She also had a pair tall horns that came out of the sides of her head and jutted upwards, a short furry tail poking out of her backside, rounded calves (similar to a horse), and brown hooves for feet. Enishi guessed her appearance had something to do with her Quirk.

'A horse Quirk, maybe?' he thought. What happened next had Enishi gawking stupidly at the sight before him. The horse girl was destroying the robot villains...by firing her horns at them. She was pointing her head at the robots and with the aiming assistance of her index fingers, was launching them like rockets, while new horns instantly sprouted to replace the ones she had fired. The horns landed deeply into the robots and had the force to tear some of their limbs off if the horns landed correctly. Then, a loud whirring sound was heard. The girl looked up and saw a three-pointer flying right at her. The girl fired off her right horn at the robot. The projectile tore of the three-pointer's right thruster, and without it, the mechanical threat flew straight off course and into a building right next to her. The sound of the bot's explosion resounded as it collided with the building. The girl then went back to attacking the robots that were closing in on her.

"Whoa…" Enishi uttered. Enishi then heard a loud cracking sound. He looked around before hearing the cracking again, this time it was louder. He looked up, having located the source, and saw it was the building in which the three-pointer, the one the girl shot down, ran into just moments ago. It was cracking, like ice when it was put into soda. The place on the building where the robot had crashed was stripped away, and the tall section of the building was barely held up. With another loud crack, a large piece of the building tumbled down, down towards the blonde girl. Maybe it was her adrenaline pumping or she was too engulfed in what she was doing, but she didn't notice the danger that was descending towards her.

"Shit!" Enishi cursed as he sprinted towards the girl. "Hey! Move! Look out!" The blonde girl stopped what she was doing and turned to see Enishi running at her, a panicked expression adorning his face. She tilted her head in confusion.

'What's he doing?' she thought to herself. Then, she saw it. Out of the corner of her eyes. She saw the big, chunk of the building about to fall on her. Her eyes bugged out for a second as she tried to fruitlessly run out of the way. She closed her eyes as it was mere seconds away from crushing her. However, she found herself not being crushed by debris and rubble. She opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of the white-haired boy from earlier. Even more surprising, he had black marks covering his face and black wings sprouting from his back. She looked back and saw the rubble sprawled out from where she was originally standing.

"Oof, that would've been messy," Enishi commented as he descended back to touching solid ground, he looked down at the blonde girl. She just stared at him, trying to process what had just happened. "Uh, hello?" Enishi tried to get her to respond, but she just stared. Enishi took notice of her blonde hair and her big green eyes. They reminded him of the original color of his hair and eyes, at least before he-

" **EIGHT MINUTES REMAINING!"** Present Mic's voice rang through the speaker system.

"Crap!" Enishi shouted as he dropped the girl in his arms. She proceeded to fall hard on her butt.

"Ow!" She winced, rubbing her sore bum.

"Sorry 'bout that! Gotta go!" Enishi said as he flew off in search of more points. The girl got back up and went back to finding points for herself, but the encounter had left an impression on her.

* * *

 **(Practical Exam Observation Room…)**

"The examinees have no idea how many villains are present or their locations," said one of the observers inside of the room. The room was very dark, and it's only sources of light were the multiple TV screens that lined the wall. Each one showed different testing areas. "They have a limited time, must cover a vast area, and hunt down every last target."

"Some use information-gathering." One screen showed an examinee with wing-like arms.

"While others rely on speed to pull ahead of their peers." Another showed the bespectacled examinee with engines in his legs.

"Remaining calm in the face of danger also helps to give an advantage." Another showed a blonde teen firing a laser from his navel.

"Also, pure strength and ability." A screen showed Bakugo obliterating robot after robot with his Quirk.

The next screen showed Enishi slicing through a one-pointer. "The best students use a combination of all these techniques, and can acquire the most amount of points."

"We've raked in quite a crop this year, haven't we?"

"We can't sure of that yet." A blonde man known as Toshinori Yagi said. He opened a glass case which gave him access to a large red button. "The real test," he pressed the red button, "begins now."

* * *

 **(Back at Testing Site B)**

"Grah!" Enishi shouted as he spun in a circle, slicing through the two three-pointers and the two two-pointers that surrounded him. His point total was now nineteen.

'Not enough. Need to hurry.' Enishi thought. He was running out of time in the exam. Enishi didn't pay that much attention to Present Mic's time checks, but he knew he had either three or four minutes left. The other examinees were eliminating robots left and right and had scored that went to the twenties and thirties. At this rate, everything he trained for would be for nothing. Suddenly, a loud stomp echoed through the training ground and clouds of dust kicked up. Enishi turned to the source and his eyes almost popped out of his skull.

As the dust settled, the big form revealed itself. It was an absolute massive green robot, It towered over all the buildings like a giant monster in a Kaiju movie. This was the zero-pointer.

'That's the thwomp?!' Enishi shouted in his thoughts as he proceeded to run away from it alongside the other examinees. 'So not what I envisioned when Present Mic said the zero-pointers would be like thwomps!' Enishi was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of smashing metal. Enishi looked forward and saw a hoard of three-pointers coming in his direction and the other examinees making quick work of them.

"LESS THAN TWO MINUTES REMAINING!" Present Mic's voice rang again. Running out of time and seeing an opportunity to make some more points, Enishi prepared to dash the charging robots.

"Ow!"

Enishi stopped dead in his tracks. His plan ground to a halt as he turned around to find the source of the yelp of pain. It was the girl before, Ochako. She was on her stomach, her leg trapped beneath some rubble. She was fruitlessly trying to crawl out from under the rubble. He looked to her and then back the hoard of three-pointers. If he chose to save Ochako, he would lose his opportunity to get into U.A. However, if he didn't save Ochako, that ran the possibility of her getting seriously hurt.

" _Heroes who don't care about others, aren't heroes at all."_

These words rang through Enishi's head. Gritting his teeth, Enishi made his decision.

* * *

She saw him again. The boy who had saved her from that falling rubble earlier. Of course, he didn't notice her. He just ran past her. What confused Pony was the fact that he was running in the opposite direction, _towards_ the zero-pointer.

'It's not worth any points.' she said in her head. 'So why is he…'

She then noticed the girl trapped under the rubble. The girl who was stuck in the path of the robot.

'Ohhhh…'

* * *

Enishi made a beeline for the zero-pointer. He channeled the energy his Quirk made into his sword. The said sword was now emitting flame-like dark energy. He felt his energy sprouting from his back and taking the shape of wings. The zero-pointer was now getting closer to Ochako. The brunette struggled in vain to get the rubble off with her Quirk, but she was in too much pain to focus. When he was a few feet away from Ochako, Enishi flapped his wings and flew as fast he could, soaring upwards.

"K-Kibou-san?!" Ochako said in shock as she watched the flying form. With powerful flaps of his wings, Enishi flew up above the zero-pointer's head. Holding his sword above his head, Enishi let gravity take over as he descended onto the gargantuan automaton.

"Hey, bucket of bolts!" Enishi shouted, almost as if he was expecting the robot to respond in some form of action. "You should split!" And with those words, Enishi brought his sword down, piercing the robot's head. Enishi let gravity do its things as he let the force of the Earth pull him down. As he did so, his sword sliced through the robot, the sound of metal grinding against metal resounded throughout the testing area. Enishi landed on the ground, panting hard, his sword still in his hand and at his side. The titanic robot stood still, silent for a whole few seconds as if nothing had happened. Then, a loud groaning sound filled the air as the robot split into two, both halves of its body falling on either side of it. The other examinees' jaws dropped to the floor.

* * *

 **(Back at the Observation Room…)**

The observers had mixed reactions. Like most the examinees at Test Site B, they were completely dumbfounded, jaws open so wide that flies could just go in. The others were cheering. Toshinori Yagi smiled.

"Rising to challenges at times when there is nothing to be gained...is surely the mark of a true hero!"

* * *

 **(Back to Testing Site B)**

Enishi fell on his butt, panting heavily. He brought his hand up to his mouth as he began coughing into it. Once his wheezing subsided, Enishi looked into his hand and saw the blood (partially mixed with saliva).

'Damn. Never seen _this_ much blood before. Guess I overdid.' Enishi said in his thoughts. Then, he remembered what he was here for.

"The Exam!" Enishi said he hurriedly got up.

"TIME'S UP!" Present Mic's voice shouted for the final time, a blow horn sounding along with his words. Enishi felt sick to his stomach and utterly devastated. All that training he did, all those late nights and early mornings with his parents, aunts, and uncles...it had all gone to waste. He sighed with disappointment. Then he remembered something else.

"Ochako!" Enishi said as he ran over to the brunette who still had her leg pinned. Enishi hurriedly pulled the rubble off of her.

"Are you okay?!" Enishi said frantically, crouching so he was a bit closer to Ochako. Ochako, on the other hand, was taken aback a bit by his shouting.

"I-I'm fine, I think," she responded.

"Can you walk?" Ochako tried to stand, but she cried in pain when she felt a sharp throb coming from her ankle. "M-my ankle…"

"Say no more," Enishi said as he put his arms under and proceeded to carry her bridal style.

"K-K-Kibou-san?! What are you-?!"

"Well…" Enishi started. "I wouldn't be much of a friend if I let you walk on a broken ankle." Ochako buried her tomato-red face in her hands. Enishi took no notice. He walked back to the other examinees and set Ochako sitting down on a big piece of what used to be one of the faux villains. The examinees looked at him with wide eyes.

'Just who the hell is this guy?' was the collective thought going through all their heads.

As she sat down, Ochako took notice of Enishi. His head hung low, and he was muttering something to himself.

"Nineteen points...fucking pathetic...after everything…" was all she managed to hear. She could tell from his tone that he was a bit depressed.

"Everything okay?" she asked with a concerned voice, snapping Enishi out of his daze.

"W-What? I-It's nothing." Enishi said, fighting the urge to cry. Ochako then noticed something else.

"Your sword."

"What?"

"Your sword. It's broken."

"Huh?" Enishi looked to his sword, or what was left of it. His last attack had reduced it to nothing but a hilt, leaving only a little of the blade. Enishi looked frantically over it and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the engraving was left intact.

"Yeah," he said to Ochako. "It got…[pretty beat up during this exam. I'm surprised it lasted this long." Enishi said with a sad smile. "Thanks, Liz," he said to the blade.

"Alright, alright. Show's over." an old woman said. She was short and had gray hair styled into a bun that a syringe-like decoration looped into it. She wore a dress with a lab coat, a helmet, and pink boots. She also carried a syringe-shaped cane. "Exam's over, you can go home. If you're injured, I'll take care of it."

"Who's the old lady?" Enishi whispered to Ochako.

 ***THWAP!***

"OW!" Enishi held his head where the old woman had bonked him on the head with her cane.

"I may be old, but I am not deaf."

"Sorry," Enishi muttered, rubbing his sore head. The old woman then had a look at Ochako's ankle.

"I swear you kiddies get more and more reckless every year," she said as she planted a kiss on Ochako's ankle. Ochako sighed with relief as any pain she felt and the swelling in her ankle dissipated.

"Whoa, how?"

"That, mademoiselle," a blonde, French examinee started. "She is the backbone of U.A. The Youthful Heroine, Recovery Girl!"

'Oh, yeah, I heard about her!' Enishi said in his thoughts. 'Her Quirk allows her to heal any injury or something like that.'

While all of this was going on, the bespectacled teen was looking at Enishi with a perplexed expression adorning his face.

'Why?' he thought. 'He had nothing to gain by taking down that zero-pointer. He completely disregarded the remaining time and his own life save that girl, without an ounce of hesitation!' He remembered as soon as Enishi heard the cry for help, he bolted in the other direction, towards the danger.

'I mean...I would have done the same! If not for this exam…' The tall teen paused his thoughts as an idea popped into his head. 'Wait…maybe...could it be?'

 **(Much, much later)**

Enishi took his seat on the train. His eyes were red and if one looked closely, they could see the remnants of the tears that streaked his cheeks. Earlier, he had ducked into one of the bathrooms at U.A. to bawl his eyes out. He was still a little bit in shock. All his dreams, all he had aspired for...were dashed away. He didn't regret his choice, but he couldn't help but feel he had let his family, the people who had helped him to get this far, down. He reached into his back and pulled out his sword (sheathed in its scabbard), and ran his fingers along it. It was something he usually did. However, he felt that something was off with his sword. He looked at his sword and his widened so much that his eyes almost fell out of its sockets.

The sword (or the hilt) was gone! It was just the scabbard! Enishi frantically searched through his bag. He assumed that he just forgot to put the sword back into its sheath, which was a common mistake that he often did. It still wasn't there!

'No...no!' Enishi thought, running a hand through his hair. 'Where is it?!'

* * *

Pony looked at the hilt with great curiosity. She found it on the ground at the testing site. The boy she saw used it a lot during the exam. He even used it to slice the zero-pointer in half! She hoped to see him again at U.A., in hopes of giving his sword back and maybe talking up to him. He was pretty cool in her eyes with how selfless he was. As she was looking at the sword, she saw the engravings. Pony, despite, not being able to speak well, in Japanese, was able to read a bit well in Japanese.

'Who's Liz?' She wondered.

 **And that's it! That's the rewrite! Thank you so much for reading and sticking through with this chapter until the end. Sorry, it took so long, school's, well, you know. Also, I hit a lot of writing blocks. If you liked this chapter, be sure to review it. If not, please don't flame me, I'm not an English major or that good of a story writer.**

 **Thanks so much to Kfbanime87 for being my partner in rewriting this story. Also, thank you so much for the people who favorited and followed this story. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Updated)

**Hey guys, welcome to the rewrite of Chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed the rewritten version of the last chapter (I don't know if you did). Anyway, I hope you did and now it's time to get onto the rewritten Chapter 3! But first: I changed Enishi's stats to make him more realistic. Take a look:**

 **Name: Enishi Kibou**

 **Age: 16**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: 175 cm/ 5'9"**

 **Weight: 64 kg/ 141 lbs**

 **Hair Color: White (dyed)**

 **Blonde (true)**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Red (colored contacts)**

 **Green (true)**

 **Black (Quirk-activated)**

 **Date of Birth: July 3rd**

 **Handedness: Ambidextrous**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Likes: Chicken Katsu, video games, flying, gummy bears, drawing, dancing (occasionally), cooking**

 **Dislikes: Feeling hopeless, doing just about anything by himself in front of crowds,**

 **Character Theme: Devil Trigger - Ali Edwards**

 **Quirk: (Next chapter)**

 **Costume: (Next chapter)**

 **Fighting Style: Close combat**

 **Stats:**

 **Power - 5/5;A**

 **Speed - 4/5;B**

 **Technique - 4/5;B**

 **Intelligence - 3/5;C**

 **Cooperativeness - 4/5;B**

 **So that's Enishi folks. Now let's begin.**

* * *

( **The Boar Hat)**

Enishi walked up the concrete walkway toward the Boar Hat. This day had just not been his day. First, he blew his chance at getting into his dream school. Second, he had broken the sword his sister Liz had given him and then proceeded to _lose_ said sword. Despite all the disappointments that had happened, he kept a straight face.

"Don't need to concern them with my problems." Enishi mumbled to himself. He opened the door and walked inside. He saw that there were no customers. Only two people were present in the bar. They were his Uncle Escanor and his Uncle Gowther.

Escanor was a skinny mustachioed man with orange brown hair. He wore a green bartenders' suit and had round glasses adorning his face. He was the bartender of the Boar Hat.

Gowther, despite being a man, had a feminine face. He wore a short, pink buttoned shirt with a black ribbon, a dark mini skirt with a pink belt, a black stocking on his left leg, and white heels. He was one of the waiters of the Boar Hat and for some reason, he insisted on wearing the female's uniform.

"Ah, Enishi!" Escanor exclaimed, looking up from his daily countertop scrubbing. "It's good to see you."

"How was the exam?" Gowther asked. Enishi bit down his disappointment.

"It...was okay." He said as he walked over to the stairs that went up to the Kibou home. Enishi heard footsteps and then he saw someone come into view.

This new person looked like a tall, thin teenager. He had long, brown hair styled with a populated frontal crest. He wore a black suit with a white ascot. His most distinctive feature were the rainbow-colored butterfly wings that sprouted from his back. Also, he carried with a giant green pillow. This was Harlequinn, or called King by his friends, the stock resupplier of the Boar Hat.

"BAN!" King yelled going over to the steps that went into the basement kitchen. "Ban, get out here! I know you're down there!" Soon footsteps were heard as a tall man emerged from the basement, drinking a bottle of booze.

The man was _very_ tall. He was muscular and had tan skin. He had short, spikey, pale blue hair and scarlet red eyes. On the left side of his jaw, extending down to his next was a large scar. He wore a tight red leather jacket with golden studs, red leather pants also with studs, and dark colored boots. He also wore a big white apron. This was Ban, the chef of the Boar Hat.

"What's up, King?" Ban said uncaringly as he emptied out his bottle of booze.

"I was checking stock and I noticed we were missing a bottle of Bernia Ale. Did you know where it went?" he asked, anger laced in his tone, but Ban was too drunk to care.

"Oh, you mean this appley booze I've been drinkin'?" Ban said gesturing to the green glass bottle.

"YES! Dammit Ban! Don't you know-" And then King went on a rant about the importance of saving their stock and wasting money to replace whatever Ban took out of the supply storage. Ban just stuck a pinky in his ear and went back downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey! Hold on! I'm not done talking!" King continued as he followed Ban into the kitchen. A small smile formed on Enishi's face.

'Never a dull moment at the Boar Hat.' He thought as he went up the stairs. As he got to the top, he took off his shoes and left them on the rack. He heard the clinking of plates coming from the dining room. Upon entering, he saw Meliodas setting the dining table. The short father looked up from what he was doing and grinned when he saw his son.

"Enishi, perfect timing! Lunch is just about ready." Meliodas said as he took his seat at the head of the lacquered oak dining table. Enishi took a seat as well. He noticed that the table was set for only three.

"Where's Ellatt and Solaad?" Enishi asked about his siblings.

"Solaad's at the arcade with his friends." Meliodas explained. "Ellatt is..around here somewhere."

"Either way, hope you're hungry! 'Cause your mum made you your favorite!" The words of his father instantly snapped him out of his thoughts. Elizabeth then walked into the dining room from the doorway that went into the kitchen. In her hands, she had three plates of chicken katsu, white rice, and green salad. Enishi's mouth salivated.

"Ya gonna stand there? You're food will get cold." Elizabeth said with a smile as she set the food down on the table. Enishi hurriedly sat down and grabbed his utensils. Unfortunately, his feasting was stopped by a quick slap of his father's hand.

"Ow!" Enishi yelped, dropping his fork and retracting his hand quickly.

"Upupup! What do we do first?" Meliodas said as if he was reprimanding a little kid.

"Sorry." Enishi said. He put his hands together and bowed slightly. "Itadakimasu." Enishi grabbed his fork and knife and began devouring his meal. The chicken was juicy and crispy, the sauce coating the chicken added a subtle sweetness. It paired well with the blandness of the white rice. The deliciousness of lunch made Enishi ecstatic. He immediately forgot his trouble. Right now, they were millions of miles away, probably on some distant isle, where they could not bother him or make him worry…

"So how was the exam?"

...and then they came plowing back into him like a bullet train.

"Um…" Enishi uttered as he swallowed the food still in his mouth.

'Change the subject, change the subject!'

"It was, er…" Enishi proceeded to put some more Chicken Katsu and rice in his mouth, and swallowed. "Mm! Mom, the Chicken Katsu is really good today! Did you use a different recipe?"

"No, just the same recipe I've always been using." Elizabeth giggled a bit, but at the same time, she was a bit confused. "But, how was your exam?"

"Umm…" Enishi looked to his feet, scratching the back of his neck. He looked around the room, and then his eyes settled on the window. "H-Hey, it's kina h-hot in here! Let's o-open a window!" Enishi quickly stood up and walked towards the window. He parted the curtains, undid the lock, and opened the said window, allowing a breeze to flow in.

"Enishi…" Meliodas said.

"Oh my god, look at the that dog!" Enishi said pointing out the window. "It's huge!"

"Enishi!" Meliodas said in his "cut the crap" tone, causing Enishi to wince. The white-haired teen looked down at his feet. "What's wrong?" Enishi sighed deeply. He turned to face his parents. He just smiled.

"It's nothing." He said happily. He then walked back to the table and grabbed his plate and utensils. "I think I'll finish my lunch outside. It is nice out, afterall." Before Meliodas or Elizabeth could protest, he was already out of the dining room and down the stairs.

"Should we do something?" Elizabeth asked her short husband.

"Let's leave him alone for a bit, let him garner some courage so he can tell us. Don't need to force him." Meliodas replied coolly.

* * *

 **(Outside, a bit later…)**

Enishi sat outside, below the tree they planted when the Kibou family opened the Boar Hat. It had been five years since that day, and it had grown to be pretty tall. It was meant to serve as a reminder of the happiness they felt when they started their bar/restaurant. However, all Enishi felt was depression. He stared at his empty plate, the crumbs of the Chicken Katsu's breading and some rice littering it. The longer Enishi stared at his plate, the crumbs started to morph into familiar faces, each with their own unique mocking glare and something to say.

" _Quirkless freak!"_

" _Like you can be a hero."_

" _Quit fooling yourself."_

" _You're a nobody and that's all you'll ever be!"_

"What are you doing?" A monotonous voice snapped Enishi out of his thoughts. Enishi looked up and saw that the voice was none other than Gowther, and just when Enishi was getting tempted to smash his plate.

"Oh, hello Uncle Gowther." Enishi greeted his monotonous uncle.

"You appear to be distressed. What is the problem?" Gowther asked.

"I-It's nothing."

"You hesitated, therefore, that means you are lying, and that implies that that nothing is indeed something." Enishi was often very annoyed at how Gowther could easily analyze a person, but at the same time he was impressed. Guess that's what happens when you are an android.

"Alright, you got me. Something is wrong." Enishi admitted.

"And what appears to be bothering you?" Gowther asked as he knelt on the grass. With that, Enishi recounted the Entrance Exam, from Present Mic explaining the rules to the rather stuck up teen from Test Site B. Enishi often went into great detail when recounting things, so he even included the part when he tripped on the front path.

"Hmm, if not for that girl's assistance, you would've made a fool of yourself." Gowther commented. Enishi gave him a deadpan stare.

"Not helping." Enishi said as he continued. When Enishi was done recounting the events of the entrance exam, Gowther just sat there with a hand on his chin.

"Hmm, I don't understand why you are so worried." Gowther said.

"Huh?"

"If what you say happened at the exam actually happened, then you have no reason to be worried at all." Gowther then got and turned around, his front facing the Boar Hat and his back facing Enishi. "I must get back now, need to finish cleaning."

"Wait!" Enishi shouted, stopping Gowther before he could walk away. "How do you know it will all work out?"

"I just do. Trust me." Gowther than walked away, back into the Boar Hat.

* * *

 **(A week later…)**

Despite the events of the Entrance Exam being a week behind him and Gowther's " helpful advice", Enishi's worries never left him. When Enishi worried, he resorted to an old habit: pulling his hair out. The teen found some relief in the task, but he tore out big clumps of his hair. It got so bad, Elizabeth had to give him a haircut in order to make him look more decent. Now, Enishi's hair was styled in an undercut, the sides and back of his head were buzzed, while the longer hair on the top of his head flopped forward in a messy fashion.

But I digress.

It was around the time for the results to come in the mail. Enishi was so tense, he couldn't even focus on anything. He tried playing some games to ease himself, but he lost focus and ended up losing more times than he could count. He tried to do some cooking. He decided to prepare spaghetti, a simple dish. However, he lost focus here, as well, and almost burned down the kitchen.

"Enishi…" Elizabeth said. It was now in the evening, pretty close to six. The sun was about getting ready to set. The Boar Hat was getting ready to close up for the night (they closed early on Fridays). Enishi was sitting on the couch in the living room, mindlessly clicking between channels, looking for something interesting.

"Yeah, Mum?" Enishi asked, looking up from his channel surfing. Elizabeth sat down next to him on the couch, a concerned look painted her face.

"I know you've been worrying about your exam results, and I want you to know…" She put her hand on Enishi's and smiled her warm, tender smile. "We're proud of you, no matter what that exam says." Enishi chuckled.

"I know you do, Mum. You've told me about twenty times since you fixed my hair."

"Hello." Before the mother and son conversation could continue any further, Gowther walked in a bunch of letters in his hand.

"Gowther, what brings you here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was on my way out, I noticed the mailbox was full, so I decided to come and give you the letters myself." Gowther than searched through the letters with his free hand. After finding it, he held it up, the address on the back shown clear as a glass bottle. "This one especially."

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked as he got up to get the mail from Gowther.

"See for yourself." Gowther said passing her the letter was well as the rest of the mail. Upon seeing the one letter Gowther pointed out, Elizabeth's eyes widened, dropping the rest of the mail on the floor.

"Everything alright, Mum?" Enishi asked as he stood up. Elizabeth turned and looked at him with a worried look.

"It's here." was all she said as she walked and handed him the letter, which signified that it was from U.A. Realizing what it was, Enishi bolted out of the living room, flew up the stairs, and ran into his room. He closed the door behind him and took a seat at his desk. He stared at the envelope with trembling hands.

The contents of the envelope would decide if he got into U.A. It would decide if all the training he did with his Quirk since he was eight years old would be worth it. As of now, Enishi's hopes at getting into U.A. were very small. At school, he had heard Bakugo bragging about his score on the Entrance Exam. 77 points. That made his measly 19 points look pathetic. It was like comparing a pebble to a mountain. So he sat, there his fist clutching and wrinkling the side of the envelope.

"You're going to have to open it eventually." Enishi said to himself. He took a deep breath and tore it open. The contents were a small little disk and a letter folded into thirds. On top of the letter, it read in big bold letters: **PLAY THE VIDEO FIRST**.

"Video?" Then he looked at the circular device. He saw there was a small power button on it. "Oh, it's a projector." Enishi placed it on the the table, and went for the power button. However, his hand stopped a few inches from the button, his hand trembling, doubts filling his head again. Enishi then shook his head.

"It'll be alright." He reassured himself, even though there was a voice in the back of his head that said it wasn't true. With still trembling fingers, Enishi hit the power button and the projector hummed to life. The projector than showed something very strange to Enishi.

It was a rat, or what Enishi assumed was a rat. The rat thing had white fur, black circular eyes, a white tail, small, square ears, and an elongated muzzle and small nose. He also had a large scar over his right eye. He sported a white dress shirt with a red tie, a black vest, black pants, and orange sneakers with big white soles.

"Hello Examinee!" The rat humanoid said in rather young voice. "I'm Nezu, the one could be a dog or a mouse or a bear, but most importantly, I'm the principal of U.A.!"

'That's the principal?!' was the predominant thought in Enishi's head at the moment. Nezu than pulled out a long list from his pocket.

"Now, which examinee are you?" Nezu whispered as he looked through the list. "Ah, yes! Enishi Kibou!" Nezu put the list away and faced the camera.

"You did pretty well on the written exam. I applaud you for that." Nezu then clapped with his small paw hands. "However, I wish I could say the same for your practical exam." Enishi clenched his teeth and mentally prepared himself for what came next.

"You only accumulated a total of 19 villain points. While not the lowest score we've seen, it's also not remarkable. With only this score, you wouldn't have been accepted into the hero course." Enishi clenched his teeth harder as tears began to make their way down his cheeks. Enishi brought up a hand to stop any more from crawling down his face.

'What did you expect, you idiot!?' Enishi reprimanded himself in his mind.

"It's a good thing villain points weren't the only thing you earned." Enishi froze as he looked up at the rat-man.

"Wha?"

"You may have only gotten a low amount of points, but you excelled with the hidden objective."

"Hidden...objective?" Enishi echoed.

"But before I go any further, let's watch a little video, shall we?" Nezu then pointed to a monitor next to him. He pulled out a remote and turned it on. Enishi's eyes widened as he saw a familiar face.

"Ochako?!" Enishi shouted.

" _Um, excuse me?"_ She said, getting the attention of Present Mic. Enishi looked at her with a perplexed, yet curious expression.

" _Uh, do you remember that guy? Er, messy white hair, red eyes, and, uh, a swirly black mark on his forehead? He's the one who took the out the trap villain with a sword?"_ Ochako said, making swirling motions on her forehead to emphasize Enishi's mark.

'S-She's talkin' about me!' Enishi thought. 'What is she-'

" _Is there anyway to give him some of my points?"_ Enishi's eyes widened his eyes in shock. With a determined look on her face, Ochako continued: _"I remember when that horde of three-pointers came in and the other examinees were busy with them, he came back and helped me! And...I heard him say he only got nineteen points! He gave up his opportunity to gain more points to save me! So please, give him some of my points so he'll be in the hero course!"_ Enishi just sat there. Tears fell down his face again, but they were not of sadness. In his whole life, Enishi never met anyone outside of his family who was so selfless and willing to help him.

" _I'm sorry, kid. We can't do that."_ Present Mic said as he pat Ochako's head. _"But don't worry! Your friend will be okay!"_

"In all my years of teaching, I've never seen something like this. You've got the right attitude to be a hero, I commend you for that. Now, back to the business at hand." Nezu then turned off the monitor and refaced the front. "Now, remember how I said there was a hidden objective?" Enishi unconsciously nodded as if he was talking with the rat in person.

"You see, that hidden objective was not disclosed to the examinees, that way, these certain examinees are motivated to act genuinely. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Enishi absentmindedly nodded again.

"In other words, villain points were the only factors used to grade examinees. There were also rescue points, and these factors were used to award those who went above and beyond the call of duty." A big smile began to form on Enishi's face.

"And for your courage, you, Enishi Kibou, have been awarded 70 rescue points, which added to your 19 villain points, gives you a total of 89 points in your practical exam. We also awarded Ms. Uraraka with 45 rescue points, as to commend her selflessness. Congratulations, Mr. Kibou, you're in. I look forward to seeing you in the hero course at the start if the year." With that, the video turned off. Enishi just sat there, staring at the projector as if it was still on. His smile did not disappear at all.

"I'm in…" he said to himself. He stood up out of his chair. He looked down at his hands, which were trembling again. However, they were trembling for a different reason. "I"M INNNNNN!" Enishi began to jump for joy pumping his fists into the air, laughing like a little kid. He couldn't help but feel ecstatic. For once in his life, he felt that things were going his way. Then, he remembered his parents.

"Better tell'em." Enishi said as he walked towards the door. "Hey, guys!" he said as he opened the door quickly and forcefully. "I-"

"AAHH!" Elizabeth shouted as she fell forward as Enishi pulled open the door. Meliodas, on the other hand, just stood there and grinned. Gowther looked indifferent as ever.

"Uh, guess you already know." Enishi said as his mother got up from the floor and engulfed him in a big hug.

"You got in! I knew you would!" Elizabeth said happily, bouncing a little and shaking her son around in her embrace like a teddy bear. She then let go of Enishi and sprinted down the stairs. Gowther silently shuffled behind her.

"Where's she going?"

"She's gonna round everybody up." Meliodas replied, still looking at the stairs where his wife had exited. He then turned back to his oldest son. "Well, what're you waiting?! Get cleaned up and get your butt downstairs!"

"What for?" Enishi asked.

"What do ya mean 'what for?!' We're gonna celebrate, that's what for! Now hurry and clean up!" Meliodas then turned around to follow Elizabeth down the stairs, but then he remembered something and faced Enishi again. "And Enishi…" Meliodas got up on his toes and ruffled his son's hair. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Pa."

Once Enishi was ready, and joined the party downstairs. The party was vibrant and joyous, lasting all the way till early morning. They held the party in the dining area of the Boar Hat, which was full of music, food, drinks, laughter. Everyone in Enishi's family was there. His mom, his dad, his little sister Ellatt, his younger brother Solaad, and all his aunts and uncles. Each one of them either pat him on the back and ruffled his hair, congratulating him on his success. Ellatt was especially excited, now that her brother was attending U.A. alongside her.

Ellatt Kibou was a spitting image of her mother. She had the long silver hair and blue eyes (before Elizabeth's Quirk activated, her eyes used to be blue). She also had a small pair of white wings, and was often called an angel by acquaintances and strangers alike. Not only that, she was very smart. Her intelligence didn't go unnoticed, and it earned her outstanding references and admission into U.A. via the Recommendation Entrance Exam.

But I digress.

Anyway, after the food and drink were gone, and all the aunts and uncles left (in Ban's case being dragged out while extremely intoxicated). Enishi was told to go to bed. However, he found himself unable to rest, for excitement coursed through every part of his body. In a few week, he would be on the path to becoming a hero. His dreams were finally going to come true.

* * *

 **(A few weeks later…)**

"Isn't this exciting?!" Ellatt said, as she stood at the front gate of U.A., admiring the grand campus before her. She wore the girls' uniform, which consisted of a white dress shirt, red tie, gray jacket, green skirt, black socks, and black socks."Starting today, out careers as heroes begins! Well, technically, heroes-in-training, but it's still exciting! Right Enishi?!" She turned to face where she thought her brother was standing, but found she was talking to nobody and earning herself some bewildered looks from students passing by.

"Enishi?" Just then, she her wheezing and running as her older brother ran up to her side. He wore a variation of the boys' uniform: he wore a white dress shirt, red bowtie instead of a regular tie, gray suit vest in place of the gray blazer, green pants, and in place of regular shoes, gray metal armor boots.

"I...almost...got sent...to Ikebu...kuro." Enishi panted.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you weren't following me." Ellatt said with a sheepish smile. After catching his breath, Enishi and Ellatt proceeded into the main building. As they walked, Enishi's boots made a loud ringing noise, which also earned him some bewildered looks.

"Did you have to wear those boots?" Ellatt asked.

"Pa said he made them for me and to wear them when it felt right. Well, it felt right." Enishi responded. Ellatt sighed, knowing that nothing could be done about her brother's current footwear situation. They proceeded towards one of the many elevators and entered. They headed up to the fifteenth floor and to their respective classes. They stopped in front of a big door that had '1-B' printed on it in big red letters.

"Well, this is my stop. I'll see you later." Ellatt said as she entered her classroom. Enishi waved goodbye before walking down the hallway toward another big door that had '1-A' printed on it.

'I hope Bakugo or that glasses guy aren't in this class.' Enishi prayed in his thoughts, only to immediately regret them as he entered the classroom. Guess who was there.

"Don't put your legs on the desk! Don't you think that's disrespectful towards your classmates?!"

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't think so! What middle-school are you from, you good-for-nothing fodder?!"

Enishi sweatdropped as he saw Bakugo (legs kicked up on his desk) and the tall, bespectacled teen from his entrance exam.

"Ahem! I am from Somei Junior High School. My name is Tenya Iida." The bespectacled teen said. Bakugo grinned maliciously.

"Somei, eh?!" he said as he leaned forward. "So you're some stuck-up elite! It'll be more satisfying when I blow you to bits!"

"What nerve! 'Blow me to bits?!' Do you really wish to become a hero?!" Iida said, taken aback at what the ash-blonde had just spouted. Then, Iida took notice of the white-haired teen observing through the doorway, and walked up to him.

"My name is Tenya-"

"Uh, no need to repeat yourself! I heard already. I'm Enishi Kibou, nice to meet ya." Enishi said. Mentioning his name attracted the attention of the other students in the classroom, including, but not limited to, blonde-haired guy with a sparkly belt, a green-haired girl whose hair was tied into a bow and had a blank face, and a blonde kid with a muscular tail.

"Kibou-kun, you are clearly the superior candidate." Iida said. Enishi raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You perceived the hidden objective of the Entrance Exam, didn't you? That's why you were able to destroy the zero-pointer without hesitation. I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you really are better!" Iida boldly exclaimed. Enishi just sweatted and had a nervous smile, not quite sure how to respond.

"Um, thanks?"

"Ah, you!" a familiar female voice said. Enishi turned around and was face-to-face, yet again, with Ochako Uraraka.

"Aha, it is you! I wasn't quite sure 'cause your hair looked different, but it's you! I recognized the black swirly mark anywhere!" Ochako said making swirly motions on her forehead. "It's just like Present Mic said! You got in! Makes sense, though! The way you cut that giant robot in half was awesome!" Ochako said, making slashes motions.

"Oh, um, t-thank you!" Enishi said, with a blushing red face and rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

"So we've got the entrance ceremony and the guidance session today, right? Also, what do you think our teacher will be like?" Ochako asked excitedly, unknowingly getting closer to Enishi and making him turn redder than his colored contacts.

"If you're here to socialize, then get out." a monotonous voice said, attracting Enishi and Ochako's attention. The voice came from a sleepy-looking man in a big yellow sleeping bag. He pulled out a jelly pouch and put in his mouth. "This is…" he sucked the pouch empty in one go. "...the hero course!" The man unzipped his sleeping bag and stepped out. He wore all black clothes with some sort of long scarf tied around his neck. At this point, the man had garnered the attention of all the students in the classroom.

"I'm Shota Aizawa, and I'll be your homeroom teacher." The man said lazily.

'That's the homeroom teacher?!' was the collective thought of everyone else.

"Now then... " Aizawa then dug into his sleeping bag and pulled out blue and white tracksuits. "...put these on and meet me outside."

"Eh?"

* * *

 **It's done! Finally done! I never have to look at this for as long as I live! Or at least until I decide to edit it a bit. Anyway, so sorry for the long delay. I try to update at least monthly, due to I have my own things to do and I am extremely lazy. Regardless, it's done and it's here! Also, now that my break has begun, I can devote myself to more writing. Hope you enjoyed. Remember to review and leave some feedback.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3 (Updated)

**Hey, y'all, welcome back to the next chapter of** _ **Demon Matter**_ **. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Before we get started, I would like to address some helpful reviewers.**

 **First, Zalde. Thank you for the advice on moving** _ **Demon Matter**_ **to the crossover section.**

 **Second, Vizard Masky. Thanks for your kind words. You have been a big help since I started this story and I always look forward to hearing what you have to say.**

 **And that's it. Let the story begin.**

"Text" - Someone talking

" **Text"** \- Someone with deep voice or unknown voice

'Text' - thoughts

" _Text"_

* * *

 **(Training Fields Outside of U.A.)**

"A Quirk apprehension test?" the students of 1-A gulped as they all assembled. They were all dressed in the P.E. uniforms of U.A.

"What about the opening ceremony?! And the guidance counselor meeting?!" Ochako asked worriedly.

"You're here to be heroes, right? We don't have time for those trivialities." Shota Aizawa, aka the pro-hero Eraser Head and the 1-A homeroom teacher, said over his shoulders. "You all understand the school's reputation for the amount of freedom that is given on campus. Well, that freedom is given to the teachers as well." The students shivered at his tone. Aizawa then listed a bunch of physical activities. "These are all the activities you remember from middle school. Such physical tests barred using your Quirks. The country still hasn't gotten around to standardizing those records or keeping track of average performance levels." he shrugged. "Well, that's the shortcomings of the MECSST (Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science, and Technology). He turned to the students.

"You, kid with the red shoes," Aizawa said, turning to Enishi.

"Me?" The white-haired teen said, pointing at himself.

"Do you see any other kids with red shoes on?" Aizawa said sarcastically. Enishi's face reddened.

"Ah, yes, of course." Enishi said as he walked up to the laid back teacher.

"How far could you throw a softball in middle school?"

"I don't know." Enishi shrugged. "Sixty-something, I guess?"

"Okay." Aizawa nodded as he tossed Enishi the softball. "Try using your Quirk this time around. As long as you don't exit the circle, anything you do is fine. Also, don't hold back." Enishi nodded as he went to the center of the circle.

"O-okay, here we go…" Enishi said as he reared his arm, ball in hand, preparing to throw.

'Now, just activate your Quirk...now.' Enishi said in his thoughts. But nothing happened. Enishi tried to activate his Quirk, let his mark spread across his body, and feel its energy, but he felt nothing. 'C'mon, dammit just do it!' Enishi commanded his body but found it wouldn't respond. He was too frightened to move. He knew why. Stage fright. The anxiety had plagued it from some time. He wasn't quite sure what had started to it, as there were many possibilities. After all, his childhood was not a happy one.

Anyway, back to the test. Enishi was sweating like crazy and he was stuck with his arm stretched out and ball in hand. Most of his classmates looked at him with confused expressions on their faces. Aizawa stared at his watch impatiently.

"Any time now." he followed up. Enishi started to sweat even more.

'C'mon dammit! Just throw the stupid-'

"THROW IT ALREADY YA FUCKING MORON!" Bakugo shouted abruptly. Enishi yelped in surprise. As he yelped, the ball flew out of his hand and rolled behind him.

"Congratulations, you managed to throw the ball negative two meters." Aizawa said sarcastically. Bakugo proceeded to laugh at Enishi's expense. Enishi went over to the ball he fumbled and picked it up with a super red face, similar in color to what his Uncle Ban usually wore. Enishi went back to the circle and prepared to throw again, but unfortunately ended up in the same dumb position as before. Aizawa's eyes narrowed with ire. He decided to play a card he had been waiting till a little bit later to use.

"If you don't throw that ball an acceptable distance, you're out of the hero course." he said in a laid-back manner. However, despite the tone of his voice, the students of 1-A widened their eyes in shock.

"Whoa, isn't that a bit extreme?" one student said.

"Yeah, you can't do that!" a pink-skinned, pink-haired girl argued.

"I can't?" Aizawa repeated. "Our 'freedom' means we can dispense students as we please! This...is the department of Heroics!" As the students continued to argue with Aizawa, Enishi tightened his grip on the ball.

'This teacher…' Enishi ground his teeth. He could feel his Quirk activating and spreading around his body. 'He's just like the rest!' Enishi's darkness spread and wrapped around his arm, turning it black and making his fingers look sharper, almost demonic. His arm also became surrounded by black and red bolts of electricity.

"GGRRAAAHHHH!" Enishi shouted as he hurled the ball as hard as he can. Aizawa and the students stopped their arguing and were shocked at watching the initially meek boy throw the ball with such force.

" **Was that good enough for you, Sensei?"** Enishi spat with venom, especially when he said 'Sensei'. His classmates froze, shocked, and slightly alarmed by the initially shy teen's change in attitude. Aizawa, however, wore a different expression on his face. He was surprised and perplexed by Enishi. Aizawa then regained focus and looked back at the tablet in his hand, waiting for it to calculate the distance Enishi had thrown it.

"1.1 kilometers." Aizawa read. "Yeah, you're good," Enishi said nothing more as he walked back to the group of students and Aizawa called for the next student. The trials proceeded as normal, though a little tenser after Enishi's performance.

* * *

 **(End of the School Day)**

The school bell rang, signifying the end of the day. Enishi walked down the entrance path towards the main gate. He had received a text from his sister, stating that she 'had a surprise for him.' Enishi wasn't sure what the surprise was, but he needed to get his mind off of this morning. So he hurried along the path, keeping his eyes peeled for his twin sister.

"Oiii!" a familiar female voice called out. Enishi turned to see a familiar bubbly brunette running up to him, followed by a bespectacled dark-blue haired teen walking up behind her.

"Oh, er, hello Uraraka!" Enishi greeted, turning to face his two classmates. Uraraka didn't say anything else, as she stared at Enishi with a pondering look.

"Is something wrong?" Enishi asked.

"Oh, sorry." Uraraka apologized. "I'm just trying to remember your name." Enishi tried to hide his surprise, but his involuntarily dropping jaw gave it away. 'You forgot my name?!'

"Was it...Kishi Kibou?" she guessed.

"Er, it's actually _Eni_ shi Kibou."

"Really? I thought Kishi was a fitting name." Uraraka said with a smile.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Well, it's basically your name rearranged, ya know? _Ki_ bou Eni _shi_? And Kishi means 'knight' and you used a sword in the Entrance Exam. So I thought it was a good name." Uraraka explained. Enishi was intrigued by this new name.

"Actually, I kind of like. If you want, you can call me that." Enishi said happily.

"Great! Kishi it is!" Uraraka followed gleefully.

"Ahem." Iida cleared his throat. "Titles aside, I'd like to ask you something, Kibou-san."

"What is it?"

"What happened today, I mean, the way you talked to Aizawa-sensei? Why did you talk that way to him?"

"Uh…" Enishi clutched his fist, and memories came rushing back. He bit them down and kept his focus on his classmates. "I...never had good relationships...with teachers." Silence filled the air between the three heroes-in-training.

"YYOOOUUUU!" an unfamiliar, joyful voice shouted. Enishi to its source, just in time to see a blur of blonde barrel into him. Enishi went flying into the air before tumbling to the ground and rolling onto his back.

"Kishi!" Uraraka yelled with a concern. Enishi was just staring up at the sky, perplexed at how he ended up on the floor.

'What the hell just happened?' he thought to himself.

"Sorry! I was too fast!" the voice said, which Enishi deduced to be female. Enishi sat up and once again tried to see where it was originating from. His eyes widened. He recognized her. Those tall, pointy horns, that long, blonde hair, and the overall equine appearance. There was no mistaking it. It was the same girl Enishi saved at the Entrance Exam. She was extending a hand forward. "I'll help you." Enishi extended his hand as well, grabbing the blonde girl's hand. He was surprised by how strong her grip was and how she helped him up with what felt like no effort.

"I saw you at exam!" she said. "Am Pony Tsunotori."

"Er, I'm Enishi Kibou." Enishi responded, perplexed at how she talked. Familiar accent and choppy sentences. She also didn't look like she was from Japan.

"You awesome! You destroy big robot easy!" she said excitedly.

"Um, thanks?" Enishi said, showing confusion and surprise by her broken speaking. Pony, taking notice of the expression on his face, then blushed, turning her head away from Enishi and looking at her hooves.

"Sorry, my Japanese isn't very good. I'm from America." Pony explained. The pieces fell into place for Enishi. He decided to try something.

"It's fine." Enishi took a deep breath, and let the words roll out of his mouth. _"You can...speak English if you...want."_ Pony widened her already big eyes and her mouth opened ajar. Enishi wondered if he said what he thought he said. 'Maybe I said it wro-'

" _You can speak English?!"_ she exclaimed suddenly, startling Enishi. _"That's awesome! I was so worried when I came, cuz I could barely speak Japanese, ya know? But now I feel so much better knowing someone in this school can speak my language!"_ She turned to face Enishi, but saw the nervous smile and lost expression that decorated his face.

" _Was I talking to fast?"_

" _A-A little…"_

" _Oh. Sorry about that!"_ Pony said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Kibou-kun." Iida said, redirecting the two's attention. "Do you know this girl?"

"Er, sort of." Enishi responded. "Um, guys this is Pony Tsunotori, I met her at the Entrance Exam. I sort of saved her from being crushed by falling rubble." Enishi turned to Pony. _"Tsunotori, this Tenya Iida and Ochako Uraraka, my classmates from 1-A."_

"Greetings!" Iida exclaimed.

"Hi!" Uraraka greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Pony said.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one you saved that day, huh?" Uraraka said, softly elbowing Enishi's side.

"Ha, yeah." And so Enishi resumed his walk, now with Iida, Uraraka, and Tsunotori in tow. The conversation was mostly Iida and Uraraka asking Tsunotori questions, with Enishi acting as a sort of translator between them. They found out quite a bit about the foreign hero in training. She was in 1-B and she had come from America, specifically the state of California, to attend UA, and she was staying with her parents. The conversation continued until they got to the front gate, where they were stopped bu Ellatt.

"About time you got here," Ellatt said as she ceased her leaning on a light post. "Where have ya been? And why are you dirty?"

"Uh, I tripped?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hi, Ellatt-san! I met your brother!"

"Hello, Pony." Ellatt greeted her classmate with a smile. She then noticed Uraraka and Iida. " Who're your friends."

"This is Iida and Uraraka, they're in my class." He then faced Uraraka and Iida. "Guys, this is my twin sister, Ellatt. She's in 1-B, also in the hero course."

"Your sister?!" Uraraka said in shock. Iida wasted no time in walking up to her and extending his hand.

"It a pleasure to meet you!"

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you as well," Ellatt said as she shook his hand, a little weirded out by the bespectacled student's attitude.

"You look like an angel!" Uraraka complimented.

"Thank you." Ellatt giggled. "I get that a lot."

"Anyway, why'd you called me here?" Enishi asked. redirecting the conversation.

"There's somebody who wants to see you," Ellatt said and gestured for her brother to follow. "Follow me."

"Okay." Enishi said as he began to follow but then turned to the other three. "You guys don't have to wait for me. You can go home or whatever." He also said this in English so Pony would understand.

"Okay!" Uraraka then started away, Iida too. "See ya tomorrow!" she said waving goodbye, Iida doing the same.

"Bye-bye!" Pony said as she started away. "WAIT!" she said startling Iida and Uraraka. She turned and ran up to Enishi, digging in her bag.

" _I meant to give this back to you!"_ She said as she pulled out something. Enishi's eyes widened when he saw the something. There, in Pony's hands, was his sword (or the hilt). He immediately snatched it from her, examining the engraving etched into the stub of the blade-like hadn't seen it in centuries.

"You...you had it?!"

" _I picked it up after the exam. I tried to give it back to you, but I didn't see you afterward. So I decided to keep it and see if you were in U.A. and then try to give it back to you. I didn't know what to do if you-"_ Pony was cut off as Enishi wrapped his arms around her, enveloping the horned blonde girl in a hug. Pony's face burned red at the contact.

"Thank you...thank you!" he said as he hugged. A few seconds later, he then realized what he was doing. He was hugging a girl, a girl he had just met. He immediately let go of her and took a few steps back. His face was redder than Pony's.

"Uh, anyway Ellatt what did you want to show me?!" he shouted.

"Uh, it's this way." Ellatt pointed. Enishi then grabbed her arm.

"Great! Let's go!" Enishi said he dragged his sister behind, intending to put as much distance between him and the awkwardness he created. Pony stood there, her face beet red. She was caught off guard by the hug, yet she didn't hate it. Uraraka stood on the sidelines, wondering why she felt envious of Tsunotori.

* * *

After Enishi decided he had gotten far enough, he let go of Ellatt and let her lead the way again. Enishi tried to forget about what he just did, but he just couldn't seem to get it out of his head. Ellatt laughing at him didn't help either. They walked for a little bit until they came to where a cherry blossom tree was planted. Standing under the tree, there was a girl. She was a little shorter than Enishi. She had orange hair tied in a side ponytail and large teal eyes. She wore the standard U.A. girls' uniform. She looked at Enishi with a smirk.

"You know, when I heard the rumors about a white-haired guy with black marks that destroyed a zero-pointer, I thought to myself, 'No, it couldn't be him.' Then, I met Ellatt and she pretty much confirmed my suspicions." She said as she walked up to Enishi. "It's good to see you Enishi."

"How do you know my name?" Enishi asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Don't you remember me?" the girl asked.

"Wait…" Enishi said. "I think I know…"

"Yeah?"

"..."

"..."

"Nope, sorry, don't know you."

The girl face faulted comedically. She then got up with a slightly angry face.

"You don't remember me, Enishi?!" she screamed.

"Not even a little bit." Enishi responded. The girl then slowly smiled and started laughing. She then looked at him with an untroubled smile.

"Guess I should've known you would still be this thick-headed, even after all these years." She said bringing a hand to her head and rubbing the side of her head sheepishly. "Okay, guess you'll need a bit of a push. Does the name 'Itsuka Kendo' ring a bell?"

"Itsuka Kendooooo...wait a minute…"

"Now you're getting there."

"Itsuka…" Enishi repeated. Suddenly, it clicked. Like a light being switched on.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S YOU! ITSUKA!" Enishi shouted running up to the girl and enveloping her in a big hug. When the hug finally ended, Enishi was smiling immensely. Ellatt, who was watching from the side, couldn't help but smile.

"Your hair's longer." Enishi commented.

"Your hair's still dyed white." Itsuka commented back. "And...are you wearing contacts now?"

"Maybe…" then, Kendo got real close to Enishi. Enishi's face flushed once more.

"Kendo?"

"There's something I gotta do. Think you can humor me?"

"Sure, but what-" before Enishi could finish, Itsuka punched him in the gut hard. Enishi felt the wind knocked out of him, then he fell to his knees clutching his stomach in pain.

"Why?!"

"Looks like you still need to train more." she said. Enishi got back up to his feet and smirked.

"Oh, it's gonna be like that? Fine. GET OVER HERE!" Enishi shouted as he charged at Itsuka.

* * *

 **(A One-Sided Spar later…)**

"I can't believe she flipped by her twenty times." Ellatt laughed. After parting ways with Itsuka, they were on the train going back home. Proving what Ellatt said, Enishi's uniform was caked with dirt.

"Hey, I'm still training." Enishi defends.

"Law of averages says you should've won at least once, not get your ass kicked by a girl you haven't seen in seven years." Ellatt quipped.

"I hate you." Enishi said with a pout.

"Come on, don't pout big brother. It's not manly. I'll make you a sundae when we get home." Enishi perked up at the offer.

"Really?"

"Yes." Just then, the train stopped and the doors opened. "But you gotta beat me home first!"

"Wait, what?!" but it was too late, Ellatt was already out of the train and down the stairs. "That's cheating!" Enishi whined as he chased after his sister.

* * *

 **Finally! It's done! This took way longer than it should have, and I am sorry I made you wait. But regardless it's here. I thank those who have waited patiently for this new chapter.**

 **I also thank Kfbanime87 for helping me through the writing process.**

 **Well, that's all I gotta say for now. I'll get started on the next chapter in a few days. Hope you enjoyed! Remember to leave some kind words and nothing negative. I put a lot of work into this and I enjoy it. Until next time!**

 **Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4 (Updated)

**Hey, guys! Time to start the next chapter. I don't know how often I'll be able to update this story, but I'll be working on it and publishing chapters as soon as I can. Just don't expect daily updates. I could be done for a few weeks or a few months before I started working on this story. Anyway, regardless of that, let's begin, shall we?**

"Text" - Someone talking

" **Text"** \- Someone with a deep voice or unknown voice

'Text' - thoughts

" _ **Text"**_ \- flashback

" _Text"_ \- other things, based on the context of writing

* * *

 **(U.A. High School, Class 1-A…)**

" _It's the second day of school…"_ Enishi penned down in his leather-bound journal/sketchbook.

" _Classes have officially begun. For the most part, it's like a normal school, except the ones teaching us are pro-heroes."_

" _Present Mic teaches English. He tries to use his eccentric personality to engage the class, but it was obvious that no one was interested in this subject. Despite the mundanity of the subject, I did pretty well. I guess I should thank Aunt Merlin for those English lessons she gave me back when I was smaller."_

" _The hero Ectoplasm, whose Quirk enables him to create clones of himself, teaches Math class. I've never been good at this subject. This and literature. I might need to ask somebody for help. Not asking Ectoplasm, though. I don't want to get shamed by a teacher again. Anyway, moving on."_

" _Cementoss, the hero with a cement manipulation Quirk, teaches Modern Literature. As I said, I'm not good at it. Maybe I can ask Ellatt for help? She's super smart."_

" _Finally, to wrap up the morning classes, there's the 18+ Only Hero: Midnight. She teaches Modern Hero Art History. I don't know why they teach this subject, but I'm not complaining. I've always had an affinity for drawing and sketching. Guess I should thank Liz for that."_ Enishi's grip tightened around his pencil at the mention of his late older sister. He decided to switch the topics before he became depressed.

" _Then, we have lunch in the cafeteria. The food is served by the hero Lunch Rush. His food's good, but Uncle Ban's is on a whole other level. However, none of them will ever beat Mum's Chicken Katsu."_

" _Now we're starting the afternoon class, otherwise known as Hero Foundational Studies. I guess this is the class where they teach us how to be heroes. I don't know who teaches this class, but I have a feeling I'll-"_

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Ah!" Enishi yelped dropping his pencil and book on the floor. He turned to the source of the sudden voice with an annoyed expression.

"What the hell is your probleeeee..." He attempted to speak, but his thoughts slurred at who he was talking to. Standing before him was one of his female classmates. She wore the standard females' uniform. Her skin and hair were bubblegum pink. Her eyes had black sclera and bright yellow irises. She also had two pale yellow horns protruding from her head.

Enishi found himself captivated by the girl's appearance. Her hair looked curly and fluffy, like cotton candy. Her eyes were so dark and they captivated him, and he felt like he could get lost in them. He also found her pink skin exotic, as he never met someone with a skin color like that. And her smile. Enishi had seen many smiles in his life, but a warm, kind smile from a peer was rare for him. Most smiles he had received from his peers were either mocking or jeering.

"Hello?" the girl said, snapping Enishi out of his thoughts, reminding him of where he was and that he was just staring at the girl.

"Oh, I, er, sorry, um...w-what's your name?"

"Name's Mina Ashido!" she gleefully said while pointing at herself. "What about you?"

"E-Enishi Kibou," Enishi said, he then noticed she had his journal in her hands. Enishi suspected that she picked it up during the time he was distracted. And to top it off, she was looking through it.

"Wow, these are pretty good drawings. You do all this?"

"Y-yes." she sounded genuinely impressed, but Enishi paid no attention to that. He was more focused on his journal, which was in the hands of a stranger. His experience told him he had to get it back as soon as possible before she did something to it.

"P-Please give it b-back." he stuttered.

"I will, just give a minute," Ashido responded as she continued to thumb through the teen's journal. Suddenly, she stopped on a page. Enishi didn't like the sly grin slowly growing on her face.

"Oh, Kibou-san~?" She cooed. "Who's this~?" she showed him the page she had been looking at. Enishi paled at what Ashido was pointing at. It was a drawing of a girl. A girl who had the face of his mother, but shorter, different color hair. A kind smile adorned her face as she stared out to whoever may be looking at the image. Enishi's mind wandered to a distant memory. He watched his sketchbook being burned in front of him.

" _Stay out of my way, loser. Or this is gonna happen to you."_

"Kibou-san~? You didn't answer my qu-"

"GIVE IT BACK!" Enishi shouted as he snatched his journal back, surprising the pink-skinned girl. Enishi, coming back to his senses, looked at Ashido, who was still in shock.

"I...I….I-I'm sorry. I-"

"No, it's cool, I understand," Ashido said, confusing Enishi. "I have a habit of taking things a bit far. I hope we can be friends, though." She said this with her smile, and Enishi could feel his face heating up.

"Everyone!" Iida announced. "Classes will be starting soon! Get back to your seats!"

"I swear, that guy has no chill," Ashido muttered as she watched her bespectacled classmate go to his seat. She then turned back to Enishi. "By the way, I liked your drawings. You're really good." Enishi's face turned redder.

"Oh, well, thank you."

"Well, I better get to my seat before glasses starts yelling at me. Later, cutie!" Ashido said as she walked back to her desk.

"Uh, yeah! See ya-wait CUTIE?!" Enishi said as his face turned to the equivalent of a tomato. Despite having her back to him, Ashido saw the change and giggled. She knew she was going to have some fun with him. Within a few minutes, all the students of 1-A had sat down as the time came for Foundational Hero Studies.

"Does anyone know who's teaching this class?" Someone asked.

"If they don't come in fifteen minutes we can leave, right?" Another asked. Iida immediately shot down the idea of leaving early.

"There was no announcement saying it was canceled, therefore we shall stay here until-"

" **I AM HERE!"** a deep voice boomed from the doorway. All the students knew that voice.

"It can't be…" Enishi muttered.

" **COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"** Standing in the doorway, was the Symbol of Peace in all his glory. He wore his Silver-Age Costume, complete with the white cape.

"You can't be serious!"

"All Might's our teacher?! He's so manly!"

"That's his Silver-Age costume! Its style is so different from other hero costumes, it's giving me chills."

These comments that went around as All Might strutted into the classroom. The Pro Hero stopped in front of the class.

" **Welcome to Foundational Hero Studies! For this class, we'll be building up your hero foundation through trials! Let's jump right in!"** All Might held up a card that read "Battle." **"We'll start with combat training!"**

"Combat." Bakugo echoed with a grin.

" **And to go with your first battle…"** All Might walked up to the wall and pressed a green button. Surprisingly, sections slid out of the wall to reveal shelves with numbered cases. **"We have prepared the gear we had you send in requests to match your Quirks!"**

"Our battle gear!" one exclaimed excitedly. Enishi couldn't stop himself from smiling.

'I've been waiting for this moment my entire life!' Enishi thought with glee.

" **Now go get changed! We'll meet at Ground Beta! The garb you bring to the battlefield is important boys and girls! And remember, from here on out, you are all officially heroes!"**

* * *

 **(Ground Beta)**

Enishi was the last to arrive at Ground Beta.

His hero costume consisted of a skin-tight black shirt, black baggy pants, and gray-and-red-colored metal armor on top. The chest plate and pauldrons were gray, with red lines running along the edges. His gauntlets were also gray and had red tracings. Under his chest plate, he wore a red trench coat that reached to his ankles. He wore a pair of black combat boots. Finally, he wore a metal respirator that covered his nose and mouth.

Enishi looked over at his classmates' costumes, all of which ranged from basic to creative and

colorful. A familiar voice called out to him.

"Kishi!" Uraraka greeted as she walked up to him. "I like your costume! Looks stylish!"

"Oh, heh, thanks!" Enishi said as he looked up. He found himself in a situation where he couldn't look her in the eyes and her hero costume was to blame. Her costume consisted of a black, skin-tight suit with pink designs, big armbands, big pink boots, and a helmet with a tinted visor. But the only thing that Enishi was looking at, or rather trying _not_ to look at was the parts of the costume that showed her feminine curves.

"M-My aunt made it," Enishi said.

"Your aunt?"

"Yeah, she's, er, well, she's a hero costume designer and crafter." Enishi's explained.

Whoa, really?!"

"Yeah, she made the costumes my parents use, as well as one for herself."

"Your parents? Wait, are your parents Pro-Heroes?! And your aunt as well?1"

"Yeah, they-"

"Uraraka-san! Kibou-san!" Iida called. "Get over here! We're about to start!" With that, Enishi and Uraraka joined the other students. All Might was examining everyone and their hero costumes.

" **I'm liking everyone's styles!"** All Might said with a nod of approval. **"Very cool!"**

"Sensei," Iida said with a raised hand. "I noticed that this field is similar to the mock-city from the Entrance Exam. Are we going to perform cityscape maneuvers?"

" **Nope! We're performing step two! Indoor Battle Training! You see, villain battles are most commonly seen outdoors. Statistically, however, most heinous villains are most likely to appear indoors. Imprisonment, house arrest, the black market...in this hero society, the cleverest villains...lurk indoors! Now, for this test, you will separate into 'villain' and 'hero' teams and face off in a two-on-two battle!"**

"So no basic training?" the frog-like girl asked.

" **Practical experience teaches you the basics!"** All Might answered. **"Only this time, there won't be any robots to fight."**

"How do we determine who wins or loses?" a black-haired girl asked.

"Can I just blow everyone to bits?" Bakugo asked menacingly.

"Is there a threat of expulsion like with Aizawa-sensei?" Uraraka asked worryingly.

"Doesn't this cape look fabulous on me?" a flashy blonde teen asked, showing off his red sparkly cape.

" **One at a time! My Quirk isn't super hearing!"** All Might said as his body trembled. He fished into a pocket in his costume and pulled out little flashcards with notes scribbled furiously on them. The Symbol of Peace cleared his throat and continued his lecture.

" **Listen up! For this training session, the villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon in the hideout. The heroes must head in and take care of it! The heroes have a limited amount of time to either secure the weapon or capture the villains. The villains must capture the heroes or protect the bomb until time runs out."** All Might pulled out a box that said 'Lots' on it. **"The teams will be determined by drawing lots!"**

"Is that the best way to decide the teams?" Iida questioned.

"Well, I guess in real-life situations, you have to be able to team up with heroes you don't know," Enishi said, unsure of himself.

"Ah, I see!" Iida said. "Apologies for getting ahead of myself!"

" **It's fine! Now, let's get started!"**

 **Team A: Enishi Kibou and Mina Ashido**

 **Team B: Mezo Shoji and Shoto Todoroki**

 **Team C: Minoru Mineta and Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **Team D: Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida**

 **Team E: Ochako Uraraka and Yuga Aoyoma**

 **Team F: Rikido Sato and Koji Koda**

 **Team G: Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro**

 **Team H: Tsuyu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **Team I: Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure**

 **Team J: Eijiro Kirishima and Hanta Sero**

"Her?!" Enishi said, realizing who he was partnered with.

"Hi, cutie!"

"Gah!" Enishi jumped and turned to find the source. The source was none other than Mina Ashido herself. "Where did you come from?!"

"Pfffft, sorry!" Ashido said, putting a hand over mouth in an attempt to contain her laughter. "I couldn't help myself! It's pretty funny to scare you!" Enishi's face flushed. Also, since she was close to him, Enishi got to get a look at her costume. Her costume consisted of a purple and turquoise camouflage skin-tight bodysuit and a tan vest with white fur on the collar. She wore a white mask as well. Enishi also took notice of how the costume exposed her breasts a bit.

"Like what you see?~" Mina asked, pushing up her breasts with her arms.

"What?! I-I wasn't-"

"Pervert~"

"Wait! No! You got the wrong idea! I-"

"PFFFTTT BAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mina laughed harder than before. She was now on her knees, clutching her stomach and smacking the ground at the same time. Enishi did the only thing he thought he could do and covered his face as it grew redder and redder. His classmates watched the interaction with complex feelings. A few of the girls giggled and thought it was funny and that Enishi's reaction was cute. Others just stared, not knowing how to react.

" **Ahem!"** All Might coughed, redirecting the class's attention back to him. **"Now, it's time to decide who's who!"** All Might then reached into two boxes, one read 'heroes' while the other read 'villains'. **"Pair A will be the heroes and Pair D will be the villains!"**

Enishi began to sweat as soon as he laid his eyes on Bakugo. Bakugo had the eyes of a predator stalking his prey, and his sick twisted grin wasn't helping either. Enishi's mind flashed back to another memory of when he saw Bakugo's grin. He unconsciously scowled and clenched his fists.

" **The villain team will go in first! After five minutes, the hero team will follow suit. Everybody will observe through the live surveillance feed."** All Might looked to the villain team. **"Iida, Bakugo. This exercise requires you to adopt a villain mindset! Also, this is a practical experience, so go all out! However, I'll stop the match if you take things too far…"** With that, Iida and Bakugo headed into the building. Enishi took a deep breath as he already knew that this would not be an easy battle to win.

* * *

 **(Inside the building…)**

"Even though this is only an exercise, it pains me to play the role of the villain," Iida said as he ran his hand over the paper-mache bomb. Bakugo and Iida decided to place the bomb on the top floor, believing it would give them the most advantage. Currently, they were waiting for their five minutes to be up before the 'heroes' entered the building.

"So…" Bakugo snarled as he stared at the wall in front of him. "You think your hot shit, huh? Just because you got into U.A.?" Iida was immediately able to pick up on what Bakugo was thinking about.

"I would advise you to rethink your plan of going after Kibou-san. He is stronger than he looks. At the entrance examination, Kibou was able to cut through one of the trap villains and split it clean down the middle."

"So what?! Doesn't change the fact that I'm kicking that fucking nerd's ass!"

Iida could only sigh and shake his head in exasperation.

* * *

 **(With the heroes..)**

"So…" Ashido said. She and Enishi were currently standing outside, examining their layout of the map with the five minutes they had.

"So, what?"

"You and Bakugo. What's the story?" Ashido said. "I've seen the way he looks at you and it screams of 'I wanna murder you.'"

"Oh, um, well...he and I went to the same middle school. When he found I was planning to attend U.A. alongside him, he...was less than thrilled."

"Really?"

"Yes. He threatened me not to go to U.A. or he would blow me to bits."

"Wow, what a douche," Ashido commented.

"Anyway, we should plan our strategy," Enishi said.

"Okay. What do you think we should do?" Ashido asked.

"Hmm, well, it looks like the top floor seems like the optimal place to hide the bomb. So we should make our way there. However, we should keep our guard up because one of them will most likely be patrolling."

"Sounds good to me!"

With their five minutes up, the duo began their infiltration. They went into the building via a window that happened to be open ajar.

"Why couldn't we just go through the front?" Ashido asked as she climbed through the window after Enishi.

"Because we're trying to remain undetected for as long as possible. Also, going through the front door is considered suicide in an infiltration." Enishi answered.

"Who says that?"

"My dad." Surprisingly, the conversation didn't continue after that as both Ashido and Enishi slowly made their way down the long and slightly dark corridors. They saw the stairs at the end of the hallway and proceed towards it. However, they came at an intersection and fate decided to fuck with them.

"Found ya, ya little shit!" Bakugo said as he suddenly appeared around the corner, thrusting his right arm forward at Enishi. Knowing what was coming, Enishi brought his arms up and crossed them like an "x." Bakugo's explosion echoed through the corridor as it pushed Enishi away. Enishi flew in the air down the hallway, tumbling once he landed back on the ground. He ceased his motion, by digging his gauntlet-clad hands into the ground, halting himself.

"Kibou!" Ashido shouted.

"I'm fine!" Enishi said as he got back on his feet, only to get his head knocked as Bakugo used his Quirk to propel him toward Enishi and slam one of his metal knee pads into the latter's face. The force was enough to knock Enishi onto his back.

"I've been waiting for this moment…" Bakugo said as Enishi sat up, holding the bleeding wound in his forehead created by the explosive teen's attack. "The moment where I can squash you like the worthless bug you are you little shit." Enishi couldn't lie, at this moment he was terrified of the psychotic look Bakugop was giving him. "I'll beat you within an inch of your life, you stupid nobody!"

"Hey, Firecracker! Over here!" Ashido said as she charged at Bakugo.

"The fuck did you-" before Bakugo could even finish, Ashido flung a mysterious liquid at him. Bakugo was initially confused, then he heard the small hissing sound. When he inspected his gauntlet, he saw it emitting steam and holes were forming in it. Confusion turned into shock which turned into rage; rage which was directed at Ashido.

"You bitch! I'll fucking kill you!" Bakugo said as he now faced the pink-skinned teen, the look of determination on her face not wavering at all. Bakugo was about to charge at the girl when suddenly arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Hey!" Enishi said, lifting Bakugo off of the ground. "Focus on me!" Enishi shouted as he fell backward, taking Bakugo with him. He bridged his back and his legs and slammed Bakugo into the ground. Enishi immediately let go and put some distance between Bakugo and himself. The explosive teen got up from the ground and glared at the teen with a murderous look.

"Come and get me!" Enishi said as he took off around a corner. Bakugo gave chase. Enishi sprinted into a room and hid behind a pile of boxes. Suddenly, he remembered Ashido! He had been so busy fighting Bakugo, he had forgotten about his partner! He brought a hand to his ear and activated the earpiece he had been given at the start of the trial.

" _Ashido? Can you hear me? Are you okay?"_ Enishi whispered. He waited a few minutes in silence, fear consuming him. A few seconds later, his fear was relieved.

" _Yeah, I'm good. What's up?"_

" _Thank God. Sorry about leaving you. I was caught with fighting Bakugo." Enishi apologized._

" _It's cool. Douche didn't even care about me. Just went right past me and chased after you."_ Ashido replied.

" _That's good. Do you think you can get to the bomb? Like I said, it's probably at the top of the building."_

" _Yeah, I'm on it. Got any tips for fighting that Iida guy?"_

" _Uh, let me think-"_

"Found ya, ya little bitch!" Enishi looked up and sure enough, Bakugo was standing in front of him.

" _Ashido, I'm gonna have to call you ba-"_ before Enishi could properly stop his call, Bakugo thrusted his palm into Enishi's face and made an explosion powerful enough to launch him through the boxes and the wall behind the latter. Enishi then fell and rolled on the floor, stopping when his back was on the floor.

"Okay...ow." Enishi groaned as he got back up to his feet. Baukgo then crashed through the hole in the wall Enishi made. Enishi activated his Quirk, letting his mark spread and spiral around his body, feeling its energy course through his body. He opened his eyes, irises now pitch black. He readied himself as his opponent came closer.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile in the Observation Room…)**

"Sneak attacks are so unmanly!" A spiky red-haired teen said.

" **Yet they are a valid strategy! This is a practical experience after all!"** All Might answered.

"Kibou-chan is pretty durable." A frog-like girl commented. "He took an explosion to the face and was smashed through a wall, but he's still fighting."

"Yeah, Kishi's pretty strong!" Uraraka added enthusiastically.

"Looks like Ashido reached the bomb." a boy with chin-length hair observed. On the monitors, it showed Ashido and Iida. Iida was standing guard over the faux nuclear weapon, while Ashido was hiding behind one of the many concrete columns that stood in the room.

"What do you think her plan is?" a raven-headed teen asked.

"I don't know, but at the very least, she has the element of surprise on her side." a girl with black hair tied into a spiky ponytail. But just then, Ashido started laughing, or at least that's what it looked like to the observers. With every passing second, Ashido laughed harder and harder. She laughed so hard she clutched her stomach and fell on her side, exposing herself to Iida. The class was astonished, their jaws almost touching the floor.

"What...what just happened?!" someone asked for a long minute of silence.

" **It would seem that Young Iida is taking this exercise very seriously! Ashido, on the other hand, is not taking this seriously enough!"** All Might exclaimed, his whole body shaking as he resisted the urge to laugh.

"It was going so well for her, too."

"Speaking of things going so well, look at Kibou." a small teen with grape-like hair said, pointing to the monitor that showed the fight between Enishi and Bakugo. If you could call it a fight, however. It was more of a one-sided beatdown, with Bakugo delivering the beatdown.

"What..what's going on?" Uraraka said worryingly. "He's strong! Why isn't he fighting back?"

* * *

 **(Back to Enishi v. Bakugo…)**

'I've trained for situations like this before!' Enishi said in his thoughts, as he barely dodged another explosion created by Bakugo. "So why...why can't I fight back?!' Enishi was unsure of why he feelings of trepidation and dread filled his being.

"What's wrong?! Fight back!" Bakugo taunted, thrusting his left palm into Enishi's face again and making an explosion. Due to how many times he had been hit in the face, the force of the explosion was enough to knock Enishi's mouth mask off. With his entire face revealed, Bakugo and the observing students could see the scared expression that was on his face. Bakugo sneered.

"Look at you. Pathetic." He kicked Enishi, the latter in response blocked, but was still pushed back. "How did a pitiful, annoying, little shit like you make it this far?" Bakugo remembered the day that Kibou threw a wrench into his plans and became an infuriating obstacle in his path.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback, One Year Ago…)**_

" _Alright, listen up! You're all in your third year, and it's time for you to think about your future." said the teacher, holding stacks of paper and grinning from ear to ear. "Now, I'm going to distribute your career aspiration documents, but, for the most part, I know all of you have the ambition of becoming heroes, right?" The teacher then proceeded to throw the stacks of paper into the air. This was met with roars of approval as everyone gave demonstrations of their Quirks. Some were incredible, others not so much, but it could be said that each student had unique Quirks._

" _Well, well, I know that most of you have good Quirks, but bear in mind that outside sanctioned establishments when you are a minor and do not possess a Hero license is illegal." the teacher reminded the students._

" _Sensei!" a brazen voice called. Katsuki Bakugo sat there, a smug expression adorned his face as his feet were kicked up on his desk. "Don't believe for a second that I'm like the others here! It's not my intention to be seen as the same as those with weak Quirks."_

" _Oi! What's that supposed to mean, Katsuki?!" one student called out._

" _Shut up, fodder! Behave as such!" Bakugo snapped._

" _Ah, yes. Bakugo-kun, you are going to apply to U.A. High School, correct?"_

" _What?! The best school for heroes in all of Japan? Doesn't it take a total score of 79 to get in this year?"_

" _And if that isn't enough, their entrance examination is supposed to be ridiculously tough!"_

" _Ha!" Bakugo laughed, his confident smirk unwavering. "Figures fodder like you would be quaking in your boots at the mere mention of U.A. High School! I'm going to ace those exams! I'm the only one in this dump who deserves to be there!" Bakugo proclaimed, now standing up._

" _I'll even surpass All Might himself! I'll leave my name in the annual ranking of the richest people in the world!" Everyone was silent and wide-eyed at Bakugo's proclamation._

" _Hmm, now that I think about it, I believe Kibou-kun has expressed interest in applying for U.A." the teacher brought up. The students, Bakugo included, were stunned, their expressions both conflicted and confused (in Bakugo's case enraged)._

" _Kibou?! Wait, who's Kibou?" one student said._

" _Is it that guy over there?"_

" _No, I'm Ishioka."_

" _Was he that green-haired kid who transferred to America a few months ago?"_

" _Would we even be talking about him if he's not a student at this school anymore?" a student asked sarcastically and with an annoyed look._

" _I'm just trying to help."_

" _Ohhhh, I know who he is!"_

" _You do?"_

" _Yeah! He's that kid in the front in the corner. The one with the white hair. I think he's doodling." a student said, pointing at (lo and behold) our timid protagonist. Enishi sat at his desk, dragging the tip of his pencil on the paper of his sketchbook, drawing little complex lines that would begin to take shape as, well, whatever he was drawing. At the side of his desk, was a plastic cup full of colored pencils at the ready. Enishi was so engrossed with his sketch, he failed to notice everyone looking at him._

" _Kibou-kun, you expressed interest in U.A., correct?" the teacher asked, but his question fell on deaf ears. "Kibou-kun." Nothing. "Kibou-kun!" Still nothing. "Earth to Kibou-kun!" Despite his loud and raised voice, Enishi still hadn't taken notice of his surroundings and was off in his little world._

" _Oh for crying out loud…" the teacher muttered, face in his hand. He then raised his head and took a deep breath. "KIBOU-KUN!" he roared. Enishi jumped in his seat, yelping like a startled puppy, dropped the pencil in his hand, and proceeded to knock over his cup of colored pencil, sending them tumbling over the edge of his desk and spilling onto the floor. The class, sans one, proceeded to silently snicker at the white-haired teen's misfortune, causing said teen's face to turn crimson._

" _Um, yes, Sensei? W-What's going on? What happened?" Enishi stuttered after picking up his pencils off of the floor._

" _Ahem." The teacher started by clearing his throat. "Like I brought up before, you expressed an interest in applying for U.A., yes?"_

" _Y-yes, I-I'm going to apply there," Enishi replied nervously._

" _Well, good luck to you. Also, good luck to you, too, Bakugo-kun." The teacher said, however, Bakugo wasn't paying attention. He was busy glaring daggers at Enishi and looking as if he was trying to make the latter explode with his mind._

* * *

 _ **(End of School Day…)**_

" _Oi, Kibou-san!" Enishi jumped in his seat as he turned to the small crowd that had gathered in front of his desk._

" _Are you really going to apply for U.A.?" one girl asked. Enishi timidly nodded._

" _Do you even have a Quirk?" a tall boy asked. Enishi nodded again._

" _Is it strong?"_

" _I-I think it is.' Enishi said, finally uttering something._

" _Well, either way, good luck." One said, putting a hand on Enishi's shoulder. Enishi reflexively flinched on contact. "Hope you get in and show Bakugou that he's not all that." The crowd dispersed and Enishi resumed packing his things. Once done, he slung his bag over his shoulder and proceeded towards the exit. However, he was stopped by a hand grabbing the shirt of his uniform._

" _Kibou, you fucking little shit!" Bakugo yelled as he threw Enishi to the ground. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Enishi picked himself up and his bag. He attempted to pick up his sketchbook which had fallen out of his bag, but Bakugo was quicker and grabbed it. "You, a quiet little nobody like you getting into U.A.?! Don't bullshit me! You've been a pathetic, little nobody since the day you transferred here and you still are! So don't think you can get into the best hero school in Japan! There's only one person here at this dump of a school who can get into U.A., and that's me! Not you! ME!"_

" _H-Hey, give me my book ba-" Before Enishi could finish what he was about to say, Bakugo socked him in the head. The force knocked him back onto the floor. Enishi's head throbbed from the impact, but no blood was spilling so he assumed there was just a bruise on his forehead._

" _Don't interrupt me!" Bakugo snapped._

" _Whoa, take it easy, Bakugo." one of Bakugo's lackeys said._

" _Yeah, there's no reason to-" Bakugo turned to face them, creating a miniature explosion in his hand, almost as if he was saying, "Go on, keep talking." The two lackeys were not dumb and they instantly sealed their mouths. Suddenly, Bakugo regained his signature smirk as an idea that he thought would be perfectly formed in his head._

" _This stupid little thing means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Bakugo asked as he waved Enishi's sketchbook around in a mocking fashion. "Good, let this be a lesson for you." He then held the book between his open palms. Enishi was confused, but then he saw the sparks form in between Bakugo's hands._

" _No!" Enishi shouted. Bakugo heard but had no intention of stopping. After all, this little nobody needed to be put in his place. With a loud 'boom!', Bakugo had reduced the sketchbook to a burned, charred, unrecognizable rectangle. It also caught on fire due to the explosion._

" _Let this be a lesson, nobody," Bakugo said as he tossed the flaming book out the open window._

" _No!" Enishi said as he ran to the window, but he was too late, so all he could do was watch the flaming book plummet to the ground below._

" _Stay in the gutter where you belong and out of my way. Because next time you do get in my way, I won't be as lenient as I am now." Bakugo said as he began to walk away. His lackeys were rebuking him, telling him he had gone too far. All Bakugo had to do was create a few sparks in his hands threateningly. Enishi, on the other hand, was silent, he didn't say anything for a bit. Then, he clenched his hands tightly. He gritted his teeth as he turned around to face Bakugo._

" _You...you…" was all Enishi could muster as his body shook violently._

" _What's wrong?" Bakugo asked mockingly. "Ya gonna cr-" Bakugo didn't even finish, as a jet black fist collided with his face, and sent him flying across the classroom. Bakugo hit the wall with a loud crash. He looked up, enraged._

" _You little-" Suddenly, a bigger, clawed, jet-black hand wrapped around Bakugo's hand, covering his mouth and neck. The hand belonged to none other than Enishi, whose appearance has changed dramatically in the few seconds that transpired. The small black birthmark that sat on his forehead had grown and now covered half of his face. His irises were also jet-black. Also, ebony smoke-like energy was coming off of Enishi's body. Enishi's classmates were stunned. Enishi then lifted Bakugou and stared into his eyes. The scary thing about it was the face Enishi gave Bakugo. It was full of rage. Pure, unadulterated rage and all of it was directed at Bakugou. After what seemed like minutes, Enishi let go of Bakugo, the latter dropping like a rock. The darkness surrounding Enishi dispelled as soon as it came. Enishi quickly grabbed his bag and left without another word. Silence filled the classroom as the middle school students were still trying to process what had just happened._

* * *

 **(Flashback Ended, back to our regularly scheduled program…)**

"That Quirk of yours might be strong, but it's wasted on a loser like you!" Bakugo said as he pounced on Enishi. Now on top of him, Bakugo began to repeatedly punch Enishi in the face. The impact of each punch echoed throughout the corridor. Enishi's head retched from side to side with each blow delivered. He wasn't quite sure if it was him or not, but every punch felt stronger than before. Also, Bakugo took sadistic glee in his actions, smiling and laughing maniacally.

"I can't believe a wimp like you thought you could ever be a hero!" Bakugo laughed. "Heroes are supposed to be strong and unbeatable! And yet, look at yourself. Pathetic!" With that Bakugou delivered an extra hard punch.

"Useless!"

And another one.

"A waste of space and a good Quirk!"

And another.

"Is it getting in your head, yet?! You're a nobody and that's all you'll ever be!" And with that, Bakugou began to laugh. It was maniacal. He wasn't exactly the image of a hero right now, but he didn't care. He got what he wanted. Finally, putting this loser in his place. Showing him where he belonged on the ladder, and that was the bottom rung while he was the top. Bakugou was so engrossed in his current endeavor, he failed to fully pay attention to what was happening to Enishi.

Enishi, despite being hit in the face over and over again, was still very much conscious.

'Dammit,' Enishi cursed in his thoughts. His thoughts were now being paused by Bakugou continually punching him. 'How did...I let...him get...to me?' With that, Enishi felt angry. Angry at himself. Angry at Bakugou for being such a bully. Angry at the world, for letting bullies like Bakugou get what they wanted. He thought of the bullies who put him down when he was a kid, doing every possible thing they could to torment him. Suddenly, he saw his older sister, Liz. Alongside, he saw a flash of blood and chains. Then, everything in Enishi's mind went red.

"GGRRRAAAHHHH!" Enishi yelled, catching Bakugou off guard and stopping him mid punch. Suddenly, Enishi's appearance began to change. The Demon Mark, which had only covered half of his face, was now getting bigger and beginning to cover his entire face. His face was now as black as obsidian. Also, the darkness began to spread up Enishi's hair. Within seconds, Enishi's hair went from snow white to midnight black. Two black horns began to sprout from the sides of Enishi's head and curve upwards. And his eyes! His eyes! They were red. Entirely red. There was no sign of his irises or pupils, and that only served to make the enraged look on his face more intimidating. For a split second, Bakugou was fearful but immediately regained his composure.

"You think changing your appearance is gonna help you?!" Bakugou shouted as he sent another punch to Enishi's face. However, the fist never made it as Enishi immediately stopped it with his gauntlet-clad hand, grabbing the explosive teen's wrist. Bakugou tried to retract his hand but found he couldn't. Enishi's grip on him was tight.

"Let go of me!" Bakugou creamed, now trying to get out of Enishi's grip with the assistance of his other hand, but to no avail. Suddenly, Bakugou felt Enishi's grip getting stronger. Within seconds, Enishi snapped Bakugo's wrist like a twig. Bakugo screamed in pain as Enishi let go of his shattered wrist. Enishi then kicked Bakugou off. Bakugou held his broken wrist gingerly.

"You...you little…" Bakugou mustered. Then he felt Enishi grab the collar of his hero costume. With a roar, Enishi threw Bakugou through the wall. Bakugou skidded for a bit as he landed on the other side, some of the rubble from the wall hitting him. Bakugou got back to his feet. A look of fear adorned his face as he watched Enishi emerge from the hole in the wall. He didn't notice it before, but Enishi had black smoke like energy coming off his body, just like before in middle school.

"What...what is this?" Bakugou stuttered. Suddenly, Enishi roared as loud as he could, shaking the building and shattering all the windows.

* * *

 **And cut! Phew! That took a lot longer to make then it probably should have. Unfortunately, college life is very challenging and time-consuming. Also, I'm just an idiot that keeps on procrastinating and getting distracted.**

 **Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this rewrite. It might be a bit of a mess, but I like where this story is going now compared to how I originally wrote it. If you have any constructive criticism, just leave a review. No flames, please. I understand this story can be a mess at times, but I'm not a very good writer.**

 **Also, leave a review if you enjoyed any part of the chapter, or just have questions. I will be sure to answer any questions in the next chapter.**

 **Big thanks to Kfbanime87 for being my writing partner and helping to put this story together and giving me ideas.**

 **And...I think that's everything. So I'll see you all in the next chapter. So see ya later!**

 **Ciao!**

 **(Update)**

 **Okay, I know this is all very confusing. I go silent for a long time, and then sudden;y when I get back, I delete the first chapter and some minor details to the others. I know I'm going to get some negative feedback, so I'll just say I'm sorry, but this is how I want this story now. If you still want to read, thank you, and if you don't I understand.**

 **Okay that's all I have to say**

 **Again, Ciao!**


End file.
